Quest Of the Heart
by Innocent-Sakura
Summary: Berethors journey begins, but what was left out of the game and what did we not see? [ ending is changed, since the games ending was lame.]Pairings: BerethorIdrial, minor berethormorwen, minor idriallegolas
1. fated meeting

Lorrd of the Rings- Third Age X box Game

rated M due to violence, adult content, and sexual references and scenes.

++++++ I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, OR THE THIRD AGE GAME...ETC ETC..ETC...+++++++

summary: Berethors journey begins, but what was left out of the game and what did we not see? ending is changed, since the games ending was lame.

Pairings: Berethor/Idrial, minor berethor/morwen, minor idrial/legolas

Yes, The ending of the game was truly lame. so i am changing it. but what too? ha, only i know. mwahahahaah. i warn you know, there will be lots of morwen bashing. so do not read if you like that char. And what was with fighting that giant eye...so lame...had nothing to do with the game. so yeah, SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!! hope you enjoy, Please R & R. it is appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Eregion, fated meeting.

His path was laid before him, and the warrior of gondor could not ask for a better day than this.Wind blew through his long auburn hair as the sun shone high in the sky, glinting off his armour. The layers of metal clanked against each other, mingling with the faint trotting of the horses hooves upon dry dirt. However, this beautiful day was still lost on him, for all he knew was his goal. To find the steward of Gondors son, Boromir. yet he could not ignore the lack of bird songs within the air, for on such a nice day as this they were sure to be out. Nothing stirred. Even the trees seemed to still as the breeze came to an abrupt halt. Though something did stir within the air, a hint of malice and evil lurking. but what it was he was un sure of. The horse sensed this...taking a few steps back, shaking its head to and fro. refusing to go any further. But berethor pushed on. It could take no more of this impending danger. The beast reered up on its hind legs, throwing berethor with no second thought and leaving not a trace.

He lay flat on his back, the sky seeming to darken. A chill passing over his spine...that of fear. But he pushed it aside. A hard task as he got to his feet. Before him were three cloaked figures. _' what are these creatures...they are not of the like i have seen...' _One stepped forward,the other two falling in step. '_they...they have no faces..what..' _

" Fool...it is not yet your time." Its mere voice sent the hairs on the back of his neck on end. Nothing more than a blurred whisper, hardly audible. '_ i will not be commanded by this...thing!' _ were his only thoughts. all fear vanishing as he drew his sword, tightening his grasp upon the hilt.

" Stand aside creature, you are in my way." The Gondorian warrior brought his blade up, both hands wrapping around its steel.

" Obey..." The only word he could possibly hear until a piercing screech defend him. But he had little time, all three drew there long black blades, thrusting back and pointed at him. The first attack he was able to barely dodge, but they were merciless. With one Swing of his sword, right when he saw an opening in one of their defenses, he made his attack...

Nothing.

Nothing happened. it was as if they were immune to his very blade. Not even a twitch. ' _ how...what socery is this...' _ Berethor had little time to think, for they were on him again, the one that spoke before thrusting his blade upon him. He had only seconds to draw up his blade to deflect a direct hit, costing him his balance and knacking his swprd from his grasp. The sheer force of the attack knocked him to the ground, feeling the wind knocked right out of his lungs. '_ no..no i can not die here...my misssion...i must find him...NOT LIKE THIS' _ His face hardened with determination. But as the blade was to hit, a foreign sword stopped the attack.

"..." he was speechless. how could one, who ever it was, deflect such an attack, and with no fear...he was simply stunned. But this creatures words cut off the trail of his thoughts throwing him into unconciousness.

" This is not your affair she elf." If these beings could muster more hatred than already possible, it was laced in there whispered voice.

" Return to the shadows, Slave of Sauron." The she elf thrusted her dagger high above her head. She uttered a few muffled words in her native tongue, producing a bright blue light upon the tip on her blade. That was not all. no. from the tip, a large blue orb grew in size. Glowing or even emiting its own light. slowly, the she elf lowered her weapon as a flood of water gushed from this orb, taking on the shape of white stallions. Not even the wraiths power could withstand an attack of this magnatude. All tried to flee from the unslaught of water. But to no avail. The cloaked figures were caught within the waters embrace. washing them away.

Her attention was know upon that of this human, a mixed emotion upon her delicate face. was that concern? maybe relief? Quickly she walked to his side, kneeling over him. his serene face. '_finally...' _

" What grace has been given to me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared." She pressed her palm against his armour clad chest, still feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. " To you i bestow this gift of my people. It braces the soul and binds the hearts of others. Closing her eyes, she concentrated upon saving his life, giving him this gift. As she did this, a light formed around her hand.

Thought came back to him. The pain came back to him, as well as the feeling of a hand upon his chestplate. But he refrained from opening his eyes. '_ what...ah yes. the attack. but, was i saved? and by who?' _ Curiosity got the best of him, opening his eyes. And there he still lay. Back upon the ground. His savior was not that of a man, but a woman. Not something he would have expected as he beheld her within his sight. A tall, beautifully elegant woman. her dirty blande hair tied back in a tight perfect braid. Not a single strand out of place. But wait, those ears. She was an Elf. Never had he had any meeting with one of their kind. Had she really defeated those creatures by herself?

Slowly, she stood. seeing that his health was indeed fine. she reached to help him up, but he did not responde to this polite gesture, standing on his own. " I live because of your bravery my lady. What favour might i grant you?" If this woman did in fact save his life, he was for ever in debt to her. But he did need to be on his way. He could not linger here while boromir traveled further and further away from him.

" There is no time. Hurry, we must find you equipment and heal your wounds." what concern her soft facial features hinted at was no longer there as she turned her back on him, as if expecting that he would follow.

Berethor was faced with this choice now. should he follow this elven stranger? or continue his path. there was little time to muse over it. But as he took a step back, he found that he was injured. '_ she may be the only one to heal this wound. i have no other choice.' _ and so he followed in step behind her. Not knowingg where she was leading him, or if he could trust her.The two traveled some ways, neother saying a single word, the silence between them was almost defeaning. She took paths he had never known, deep into the forest.Not once did she look back. Every once and a while quickening her pace, though staying calm and collected. ' _ do all elves behave in this manner?' _

The pain within his shoulder steadily grew worse. His breathing hard and laboured. If she noticed this he did not know. But the pain was soon forgotten as he could hear faint voices near by..as if by reflex, he grabbed her forearm, pulling her behind him. " i hear voices on the road..."

' yes, i know."

" who.."

" patience.." she spoke as if talking to a child and he had enough of this silent treatment. His grip on her arm tighened, stopping her from walking any further.

" I am looking for Boromir of Gondor, Have you seen him?" It was more of a command than anything else.

She looked him straight in the eye. " No, But i do see orcs ahead." With little else to say, she walked ahead, not daunted by the presence of these orcs in her peoples lands.

to be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, please R & R. it would be nice to know if im doing any good or not.


	2. the attack

idrial moved past the gondorian, her walk graceful as any elf. however she was not afraid. her tone was that of determination...of certanty. hearing those words berethor unsheathed his blade, metal ringing as it met the cool air, drawing it high and ready for the orcs the she elf was so certain of. soon, he followed her. she had already saved him once, and right now, all he could do was follow her. there was very little choice in the matter. the stench of orc flooded their senses, though none could be seen. idrial remained calm and collected, knowing that they were here. but the gondorian was doubtful, _if they were not here then..._

there was a slicing sound within the air, and before his eyes idrial leapt out of the way of a thick black arrow that had sliced through teh air. so she had been right, there was so little he knew about her, but now was not the time to be asking questions. from the bushes yet another orc sprang, blade in hand ready to kill. ready for blood to be spilt. sighting the archer not far from the orc sword warrior, she leapt at the chance to rid him from this world, slashing him from shoulder to stomach with her fluid strike. one was down, but she had no clue as to how many there might in fact be.

As idrial had menouvered away from the sword warrior, berethor took this opportunity to take action. blade rised high, and gripped within both his hands, he too charged towards the orc. however, with teh swing of his sword, the orc quickly dodged, not even scathed by his blade. from above another arrow peirce the wind, as another orc archer presented itself . aiming his one shot towards berethor. luckily, she spun around after his attack upon the warrior, missing the arrow that was intended to kill him. this made berethor all the more determined to strike these beasts down in the name of his steward. but the orc warrior was far from over. using the archers distraction, he lunged for the gondorian, the blunt blade slashing through his arm. blood began to trickle from teh deep wound, now unable to use both arms for his attacks. seeing idrial ahead of him, he grunted with pain, but tried to ignore it.

the she elf looked back after she had slain the first archer, only to see that the orcs attacks had been directed on the gondorian, already wounded from the orcs blade. she needed to help him, or both orcs would slaughter him. rushing towards him, she swung her blade towards the warrior, though he leapt away gaining distance between them. now was her chance...she would be defenseless, but she had little choice. sword within one hand, a blue light started to shine from her other, almost blinding to the orcs. quickly she raised her palm within the air, using the gift of elrond to heal the gondorian as he was now engulfed by this blue aura.

immediately berethor felt as though nothing had harmed him. _what had just happened? _he glanced at his wound quickly, only to find that it was no longer there. _ what was it that she did? _he had little chance to think, as the orc was about to attack idrial. he could see that she was not ready to defend herself, as she was only just finished what ever it was that she did. launching himself forward, he swung at teh warrior, catching him from teh side. the orc had not seen him, prepared only for the attack against the elf. the gondorians blade bit through its heavy armour, a black liquid spilling to the floor. though not dead...

by now the archer had his bow at teh ready, aimed towards berethor once again. this idrial saw. " Gondorian...the archer!" her tone was still calm, as if she was not even within the battle.

this did catch his attention, rolling to the side to avoid the arrow just in time. things were not so easy however. the warrior was once again barring down on berethor, unaware of this. idrial was no where near close enough to aid him, as she was moving towards the archer. the sting of pain erupted through his shoulder as the orc took him by suprise with his fell slash. enough was enough, and he wanted these orcs dead. still in a crouched postion, berethor buried his fist in the clad gut of the orc, knocking the wind out of him. but the pain within his shoulder burned all the more. but he could not stop. with his good arm, he thrust his long blade into the chest of the orc. killing him instantly.

with a sigh, the gondorian looked to see where the elf was, as she finished the job by slicing the archers throat. with this over, he sheathed his sword. though grabbed at his shoulder. " are you injured?" Idrial glided towards him, for that was all he could describe it as. it was as if her feet hardly touched the ground she walked on.

" i am fine...what, what was it that you did to me." in question to how his wound was healed as if it never happened.

some how she knew he would ask. " it is a gift that my people bare. the ability to heal minor wounds.

" i want to know more...how.."

" there is no time gondorian..." with little else to say, the she elf was already on her way, to where, he had no idea. again. all he could do was follow.

now without a sword in hand, berethor clutched at his shoulder, the bleeding not having stopped. but soon, down the path, he could see some form of bulding...over grown with trees and vines. _just what is this place..._

" Inside Gondorian, your wounds must be healed. " she walked through teh entrance, as did he behind her. from the looks of it, it was some form of storage room. barrels stacked upon barrels, crates strewn about. though it looked like it had not been used in wuite some time.

walking towards on of the crates, he pried it open, amazed at what he found. " weapons...provisions...the elves are very resourceful." by now idrial had already started to fill her pack with a strange bread. nothing he had ever seen before.

" long have we kept such way stations for times of great need. now, we must heal your wound." she walked over towards him, " take off your chest plate and tunic.." he complide. a chill running through his as his chest was exposed to the chill within the air. her palm came to rest upon the wound on his shoulder, his blood staining her hand. her touch was warm, soft even. his mind was soon taken from that matter asthe same blue light shone from her palm, releaving him of the pain.

" i am berethor. Captain of the citidel guard of Gondor. " she finished just as quick as during the battle. reaching over to the crate, he grabbed his tunic, pulling it over his head.

" And i am Idrial. I serve galadriel, lady of light. " with introduction set aside, she had to keep going. had to make sure that he was out of harms way...at least for now. Orcs roamed these parts and it would be no easy task to travel though it. " take what you need, and let us be on our way. "

He did just that.


	3. Idrial & berethors Journey

Lorrd of the Rings- Third Age X box Game

rated M due to violence, adult content, and sexual references and scenes.

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, OR THE THIRD AGE GAME...ETC ETC..ETC... 

summary: Berethors journey begins, but what was left out of the game and what did we not see? ending is changed, since the games ending was lame.

Pairings: Berethor/Idrial, minor berethor/morwen, minor idrial/legolas

thank you for the reviews. they make me want to write chapters faster. lol. i'm glad that people are liking the story. i found that there are hardly any good third age fics out there. but im wondering if i should place in more lemon between berethor and idrial. or leave it for now...tell me what you think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter three: Idrial and Berethors journey

The elf was already making her way out of the way station, giving him very little time to get what he needed together. stuffing as much provisions into his pack, he deemed it sufficient and made his way out to meet Idrial. Even with the introductions, he still knew very little about her. why should he continue following her, when he had a mission of his own. Especially when he knew nothing of her own. He needed answers..and he was going to get them. walking up behind the she elf, he found that she was looking up at the sky, which seemed to be darkened. _odd, it is not evening yet..._

"craven spies!" Idrial was beyond suprised. no news had reached her about this...meaning ill news. And not only for her. " My caravan is in danger!'

since there first meeting, this must have been the first time her heard such alarm within her voice. but tilting his head up was all that was needed to know why. Hundreds upon hundreds of black crows swarmed the area, there crying echoing through the air. It was something he had never witnessed before..." These crows seem guided by some fell purpose." all he could do was watch them..._where are they headed..._

" it is the hand of Isengard! The white wizard has betrayed us. Hurry!" Right when everything seemed to be going how it was supose to. she had found the gondorian...she had healed him, saved his life. but now there was not only the evil of sauron. But now the Hand of isengard was upon them as well. _we must hurry all the more now...time is not on our side..._

again, there was emotion laden within her voice. what was it? distress? was it fear? he had heard of the white wizard, but was he a force to be truly frightened of? He had no more time to think about these questions, for idrial had once again gone charging off ahead. why was he following her? True she did seem to have more knowledge on the situation, but damn it he needed to know! He was in just as much of a hurry than she. Right now, all he needed was answers. And Idrial was going to give them to him sooner or later.

Rounding the bend the two heard them. The peircing screeches of the orcs. Idrial stopped in her tracks, recognising one of the members of her caravan. The elf was surrounded by orcs, many many orcs. too much for the lone elf to fend off. " orc's are amongst them!"

" there are too many. They have no chance." By now the gondorian drew his blade, ready for what needed to be done. ready to spill the blood of orcs.

for a spilt second it was as if Idrial hesitated. she tilted her gaze towards him, her dirty blonde braid falling about her shoulders, not a strand out of place even after there previous battle. Berethor met her gaze, trying to determine what she was thinking, or what emotion she was feeling at that moment. _elves are hard to figure out it seems..._

" help me defend them..." there was a slight plee within her tone, not one that could be ignored. Who was he to refuse her. she had saved his life twice now, and he had yet to repay the favour. with a simple nod of his head, they both charged forwards, the screams of battle ringing in there ears. One had already spotted them, finishing off the one he was fighting, heaving the carcus onto the blood stained earth. The thick blade was geared towards the Gondorian as he had charged ahead. He parried against the swing of the orcs blade, only to bring his up to slash through the chest plate of the filthy orc, practically cleaving him in two. with a thud, the dead creature hit the ground...gaining the attention of the others. There were more...more than before.

" you will pay for that scum" the thing threatened. its very breath polluting the air they breathed. more screeches, more screaming. maybe it was some form of battle cry, since all these creatures knew was blood lust and war. With no more incentive, the orcs rushed him. He braced himself for their combined attack, only to hear Idrial chanting a few words behind him. High up she held her elven blade, saying words that the gondorian could not translate. There was a light. A blue light. He had no idea what it was, but common sense told him to get the hell out of its way. The light grew into an orb atop the tip of her blade as she used her loud water furry. Water gushing from the orb in the form of white stallions raging towards the orcs, though the lesser captain took the brunt of the attack. Still standing. And still rushing towards Berethor. bringing his long sword about, he thrust with his gaurdian strike into the armour of the lesser captain. And still he was not dead. looking back towards it, he could see that his blade did little damage to the thick armour he had on. different from the other orcs. It definately was not like the other orcs. witihn its slimly hands was gripped a banner, black and ragged looking. That was then held high as a piercing sound of the crows once more returned, bringing him to his knees from teh mere sound. the orc having performed murder of crows. it dazed him, shaking his head to try and recover. Idrial was still behind him, recovering from using an attack of that magnitute twice within the same day. Arrows sliced through the air, raining down upon the gondorian from above. he managed to roll out of the way of most, one managed to catch his leg however, just as the sword warrior lunged at him, blood lust dripping from his eyes. berethor brought up his sword to block the fell slash, as he was still upon the ground. his breathing harder now, adrenylene pumping through his veins. he brought his foot up, planting it into the chest of orc. using this momentum, he sent the orc flying behind him.

" Idrial!" he needed help, and he needed it now. three of them against one, not even he could beat those odds. she was already running towards him, but the shout from Berethor alerted them of the she elf. With the archer already prepared to fire a round of arrows, it altered his aim, shooting straight for idrial. she managed to side step the black arrow, only to be lured into the weapon of the orc warrior. The force of his attack knocked her back, almost knocking teh wind out of her as she hit the tree behind her. Thats when it hit the both of them, feeling as though a fire was erupting from within them. the lesser captain had its banner high within the darkened sky once more, thoguh this was not the same as before. it was the Curse of Orthanc. There very skin burning from the inside. He needed to be killed. he needed to be killed now if they were to survive this curse. leaping foward when the lesser captain was defensless, her fluid strike sent the elven blade deep within his chest, thrusting it down within its foul body, till she kicked it away from her blade.

During this, berethor bore down upon the archer, it frantically tried to load an arrow into its bow. the orc managed to fire off a shot, which Berethor easily managed to bat away with his sword. The archer attempted to run, no other means of protecting itself. but it was too late. its fate had been set the moment it had attacked them. from behind, the gondorian thrust his blade clean through the body of the orc, its tip peircing through its chest. black blood spilt over teh blade. not wanting his sword tainted by such blood, he thrust the body aside, ready for the only remaining orc.

Idrial was already taking care of the remaining orc. The thing kept swinging, it blade clashing against her own as if its life depended on it. which it did. The orc warrior grew distacted, seeing that the archer was already laying in a heep on the ground at Berethors feet. This was all the she elf needed. with a clean fluid strike, the orc was dead.

a slight gurgle passed by there ears not too far away, as a single orc was slaughtered. the final orc. unsure of what this was, friend or foe, berethor still barred his blade close to him. He did not expect to find another elf, another female elf to approach them.

The she elf was clothed in all green, unlike idrial who bore a red over coat or sorts. This elf seemed more dressed as a ranger than anything else. long chestnut hair fell about her shoulders. Though berethor seemed to think something was missing. She was alike Idrial, though at the same time she was not. true, she possessed the same grace and same beauty as Idrial, but at the same time, there was something missing. At that moment, he knew what that thing was.

She walked towards Idrial, or more like gliding as berethor thoguht. turning her gaze towards that of the gondorian, they widened slightly, before turning back towards Idrial. " you have found him." maybe it was suppose to be a question, though sounded more of a fact. As if confirming this fact.

Now that made him a little unsettled. _what is the meaning of this? found me? why was idrial looking for me in the first place! i do not even know her. _" what do you mean by that!" he took a few steps towards them, he wanted answers now!

Idrial's gaze never once left that of the other elf, staring at her as she spoke those words. " it is nothing..." it seemed to be more directed to the elf rahter than berethor, but hell, he was not going to beleive that.

her gaze held that of the elves, as if a warning not to say any more. _he is not yet ready to know...any more and he might suspect something..." _hastesn to Rivendell. I have cleared the road for you." there was a certain authority within that command.

" i am grateful. But you must now return to the passes. We saw evidence of recent battle there..." Bowing towards Idrial, and one last look towards Berethor, the she elf was gone. swiftly running along teh path towards Rivendell.

"come Gondorian. some may still survive.." One elf went one way, and the other in the opposite...one had hinted to why he had been saved, while the other was still in too much of a hurry to answer his questions. the Gondorian looked back towards the brunette elf, as if wanting to ask her more questions. but idrial was right. if there were survivors, they needed to be found.

there was a difference between the two she elves. Idrial was stronger.

to be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R & R. it is much appreicated


	4. Hidden in Shadow

Lorrd of the Rings- Third Age X box Game

rated M due to violence, adult content, and sexual references and scenes.

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, OR THE THIRD AGE GAME...ETC ETC..ETC... 

summary: Berethors journey begins, but what was left out of the game and what did we not see? ending is changed, since the games ending was lame.

Pairings: Berethor/Idrial, minor berethor/morwen, minor idrial/legolas

Again, thank you for the reviews. please keep reading. i have lots of stuff planned for it, though most of it happens near the end. of course. :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter three: Hidden in shadow

Her footsteps hardly made a sound against the earth she ran upon. Unlike the gondorian. his breathing was becoming harsh and laboured, his metal clanking with every movements.Times like these the she elf remembered just why she was glad to be an elf. light on their feet, and endurance beyond that of a man. She would be suprsied if he would ever be able to acheive the element of suprise in battle. the armour would give him away. Such a thought presented a smirk on her delicate features. Though merely for a second, going unseen by Berethor. Still they had to hurry, time was a precious thing, and it was not on their side. If the gondorian had been an elf, they would have made much better distance by now. But since he was mortal, a human, she had to slow her pace.

sweat was beading upon his brow, hair matted down his neck and shoulders. His gaze drifted ahead, to that of Idrial. She was a great deal a head of him, and there was very little that he could do to close that distance. his armour was weighing him down. As well as the little rest that he had had since his first attack. By those...those things. he didn't even know what they were. from that moment on, Idrial had been dragging him around. Ordering him around. He was the captain of the gaurd, it should be he that was telling her of the importance of his task. not just her own. " Idrial..." he called out to her. His tone not so pleasant.

" not now Gondorian. there is no time." her head never once looked back at him. all he could see was the tight braid bouncing slightly upon her back.

" As you keep insisting..." he had had enough. No more of this farce. The clanking of metal dimmed, stopping all together. he stood there, unmoving as she continued on. Maybe it was childish. but the minds of men were such compared to that of elves. far younger, far less intellegent. But he would get his answers. Even if he needed to use force.

her ears of course pick up on the lack of sound coming from berethor. knowing that he had indeed stopped. This mission was starting to get more and more like baby sitting a child. Did he

know just how much time could not be wasted. Of course he didn't. that was why she was here...that was why she had found him. Stopping within her step, she halted her pace. sighing slightly as she turned around. " People are indanger Gondorian. it is our duty to assist them. please...hurry."

His gaze met her own. she was once again right, but he would not keep putting this off. " that is not my duty. my duty is to find Boromir. " He knew what he said sounded cold blooded. not caring if people lived or died. when truly he did. he did not want any to die at the hands of those filthy creatures. but this was the only way to get his point across. " You forget. i have my mission given to me by my stewart. It must be followed through."

_this is not boding well...if i do not calm him down..._she gave in. her footsteps began to approach him, not even so much as denting a single blade of grass. men. mortalily. The race of humans could be simply troublesome at times. _maybe that is why my people forsake them..._it took her littled time to stand before him, both there gaze burning through the other.

By now the sun was begining to set, casting shadows upon the path. The breeze was chilled, no longer warmed by the suns embrace. " you will let those people die Gondorian...for that simple reason." his selfishness was starting to get to her. But she had to keep reminding herself that it was not his doing...

" I am saying that i need answers. why were you looking for me? Why did that elf know about it? and why must we be in a constant hurry. " he took a step towards her, mere inches between them. He was so close, he could smell her. it was not something that he had expected, the scent of an elf. it was fragrant, as if a perfume. Pleasant to the nose, almost like flowers. Maybe lavender.

A darkness over took the sky, casting a large shadow about them. Forgetting about such an arguement, Idrial looked to the sky, though she should have known by the constant crowing of the black beasts of Saurumon. panic began to seize her. she couldn't let the spies see them. they would be caught for sure. " we must find cover. if they see us..."

she did not need to tell him what it would mean. Frantically he looked about for any form of shelter.any form of hiding place. since they were so close to the passage, very little greenery surrounded them. But there. towards there right, there was an indentation within the stone and dirt of the mountain. With out saying so much as a word, berethor grabbed the wrist of Idrial. Him pulling her along for once. the crows were almost upon them, hovering over head. he threw her into the small space under the rock, lundging himself within it, a top of Idrial. he wrapped himself around her, trying to shield her from the unslaught of crows. the black cloud decented down within the pass, filling it with crying echoes. But none found them. None spotted them.

his breathing quickened, catching in his throat from the sheer adrenylene passing through his veins. He waited. waited to see if they would return. They could faintly be heard within the distance. But that was all. " they are gone now..." the voice belonged to idrial, as he realized that he had thrown himself atop of her in haste.

To say the least she had been suprised by the bold actions of the gondorian. but it had been needed. Otherwise they would have been spotted. The weight along of his armour knocked the wind out of her, causing her to gasp. What she too had not expected, was the protective hold he had upon her, not allowing her to move, as much as breath. had he tried to protect her?

lighting his weight off of her, he rested upon his forearms. bringing his head up,he looked down at her, her own eyes looking up as if in question. " are you injured? " it was the first thing that crossed his mind. once again taking in her scent. there was a brief second of hesitation, but the she elf blamed that on assessing her injuries.

" i am unharmed. if you don't mind..." implying that it was safe for them to come out of hiding. he complied, jerking himself towards the side, rolling out. idrial did the same, though a little more gracefull then his clumsy rolling. berethor strood out into teh passing, looknig in teh direction the crows had flown.

" they have not spotted us. " there was relief within his voice, turning back to look towards idrial. His anger now diminished. But with that now over, he could ask what needed to be asked.

" no they have not. " she did a once over of all her belongings, making sure everything was in place. " it is getting dark. we will not be able to see them the next time. it is best if we camp here." there was a slight pause. " you need to rest. it has been a tiring day."

He nodded, agreeing with the much needed rest he was aching for. " and you? do you not need to rest? " maybe it was a stupid question, but he knew very little of elves.

" i will be fine. elves do not sleep. we merely mediate." she turned her back , setting down her back as she let her self sit against the rocking face of the mountain pass. " i will keep watch over the night, you may sleep."

by now he had discarded his weapons, leaving them in a pile next to the indentation of rock. " no, i will also keep watch. it is only fair. however..."

she looked up seeing that he too was now sitting agaiinst a boulder across from her. " i need answers. and you are the only one that can give them to me." his tone had changed drastically since there first encounter. " i am very grateful for what you have done for me, do not get me wrong. "

she nodded a bit. humans knew no patience. standing she walked over towards him, kneeling before him. she brought her palm up to his face, letting it carress his prickly cheek. something she was not accumsed to, though made her curious. however, she did not act on it. " the answers will come. be patient gondorian, and all your questions will be answered. " she dropped her fingers along his jaw line before making her way over to her previous spot. " now rest...i will take first watch."

he hardly needed her to tell her that. already he was drifting off. letting the darkness take a hold of him, as he still felt the soft touch of her hand upon his face.

to be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R please.


	5. The Dunedain

Lorrd of the Rings- Third Age X box Game

rated M due to violence, adult content, and sexual references and scenes.

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, OR THE THIRD AGE GAME...ETC ETC..ETC... 

summary: Berethors journey begins, but what was left out of the game and what did we not see? ending is changed, since the games ending was lame.

Pairings: Berethor/Idrial, minor berethor/morwen, minor idrial/legolas

sorry this one took so long. im back at work now, so i have less time on my hands to write anything. but ill try to be faster. hopefully this chapter will make up for it. im so happy that people are reviewing the story. it really does motivate me to write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 5: The Dunedain

Dawn had fast approached. Making it seem as though they had little time to rest at all. Berethor had been woken for his watch, sitting there against the cold rock at his back. it was strange, these elves. he merely sat there, trying not to sleep, watching idrial sit there meditating. _is that all that is required as rest for an elf. surely not..._he was almost in disbelief. Upon the sun rising, the gondorian was about to nudge the she elf, signalling that it was time to continue on. As he got up to do so, she too opened her eyes, standing as if she was aware of the sudden change around her. aware of dawn shineing upon them. he meant to question it...however, like she had been saying since yesterday, they were in a hurry.

hardly any words were muttered between the two, trying to stay alert for any more orc attacks. that was the last thing they needed. To be attacked when they were not ready. But luckily for them, the morning passed with little excitement. So on they went, the Gondorian and the she elf. travelling through the mountain pass. By Mid afternoon, the two had made it high up the mountain. frost slowly appearing on the ground they tred on. the chill within the air grew the further they went. Flakes of snow drifted from high within the sky, fluttering down and falling witihn the strands of Idrials dirty blonde hair as she led the way. True, Berethor had noticed how strong she was. could see it in teh way she fought. but now, now he could see just how graceful she was. before he was too caught up in his constant questions plagueing his mind. wanting answers and growing more and more impatient. but since his talk with idrial the night before, he had decided to follow her. taking in her advice to be patient. why he was not sure...maybe it was the promise for answers later on. or maybe the fact that he had no one else to ask these questions to. Maybe even some other factor that he had yet to find out. But now that they no longer consumed his thoughts, he was more intune to her. how she walked, how she carried her self. watching her as she lead the way through teh mountains.

Flapping over head drew her attention away from the path ahead of her, stopping the she elf in her tracks. berethor followed this, tilting his head up only to find those crows loaming over head. " they return!" he hollered, trying to out shout the black birds.

" yes...but not for us..." Her gaze followed there every movement, leading her to beleive they were travelling further down the mountain pass. she turned her head, seeing if berethor had notced this as well. " something is amiss..though i do not know what." she was almost thoughtfull in her demeanor, puzzled for once. An expression that Berethor noticed.

" come then. we must see what it is that has drawn these foul beasts attention." with that he rushed foreward, ahead of Idrial. Rounding the corner, her hand quickly caught a hold of the gondorians armoured shoulder. drawing him back behind a boulder, large enough to hide them. She could tell he was about to question this, but she merely nodded her head towards teh clearing of rock. there, within its center, was a body. The body of a man that seemed to be badly injured.

He drew back as idrial had warned him. Both huddled behind the small boulder, close together. Idrial became very aware of this, though tried not to think about it.in truth, it had been teh closest the two had been since Berethor had thrown himself a top of her to sheild her from the crows. She could now take in his human scent...a very manly scent...she drew a little closer, wanting to know what that smell was, and why it intoxicated her so.

" A man...bady wounded." his voice ripped her away from her thoughts. bringing her back to the reality at hand. Why she had been thinknig that she did not know, but she did not back away either. Sharply, as if burned, she caught sight of two hairly ugly beasts. The foul odour poured off them, smelling of wet and dirt. mixed with sweat and death. it was the only way to explain such a smell. but it was no where near as pleasant as berethors.

" wait for the wargs to approach...' she muttered, trying desperatly not to be destracted. a mans life was at stake, and all she could think about was how berethor smelt! reaching toward her sheathed dagger, she removed it silently. not wanting to alert the dirty wargs.

" they will kill him! " he tried to keep his voice low, but the alarm and fear for the mans life could hardly keep it a whisper. by now he already had his blade at the ready. he peered over the side of the boulder, hearing teh snarls and growls of these beasts. drool hanging from there teeth, like rabid dogs. both sniffed about, edging closer towards teh body. he would not have it! he could not let them!

" Hold on!" the gondorian shouted, startling the wargs with his sudden presence. but rather than scare them off, it made them angrier. having been disturbed from there little snack laying there. Raising his blade high above his head he charged towards the Wargs, intent of cancelling there dinner plans. each filthly creature snapped and hissed at him, rushing head long towards him. live prey was much better than dead to them.

however the gondorians plans were soon cancelled as well. taking him by suprise, the corpse, or so he thought, sprung to life. The man leapt to his feet, sword within his grasp. " hello lovelies!" she shouted in jest.This stopped berethor within his tracks, looking upon this man like he was an alien or something. it was teh last thing he ahd expected. slowly, idrial came up behind him, her own blade still ready. the man spun around, his dagger stinging the flesh of the first warg, the metal slashing into the beasts belly before it fell to its side on the cold ground. Not halting his movement,he parried to the side, the remaining warg leaping at him with teeth snatching at him. ducking down, the warg leapt over his head. With nothing more than to hold his dagger above his head, his blade cut through the under belly of the warg, earning a high pitched yelp from the beast. it too fell limp to the cold earth, blood pooling around its foul body.

berethor could hardly contain his suprise. " you live!" he bounded over towards teh man, thoguh still not sheathing his long blade.

" No thanks to you..." his rough tone was not one that was missed as he casually whiped the blood staining his blade off on the dead wargs carcus. " can't you see i was hunting them. " he mentioned this as if it were common sense to understand. " you want to use the crows. lure the wargs in close. they kill faster that way." satisfied with his clean dagger, the man proceeded to sit upon teh warg's corpse. Kicking the thing in the process.

" you are of the Dunedain...' Only now had idrial choosen to speak. taking in everything about the man before her, realising what it was that he was. there were too few of his kind...but when around one, it was hard to know other wise. Berethor at this point in time, only just realised Idrials presence behind him. he had been too preoccupied with this man, the battle with the wargs. it had gotten him excited...forgetting about those around him. But her sweet voice brought him back down, once again becoming calm._what is this dunedain that she speaks of? moer elven knowledge perhaps?_he turned to gaze upon idrial, ready to ask that exact question.

at your service, my lady.there was an arrogant grin etched within his ragid features. long damp hair draped about his face, a slight wave to its dark colour. his chin, much like berethors was prickly, unshaven in how many days she was not sure. Though the way he dressed screamed of ranger. especially the bow and air slung across his back. With saying this, he paid his repsect to Idrial, bowing low to her with sword pressed against his chest. you meant to help me...it was as if he were thinking as he spoke, unsure of his own words. so perhaps you may.

his reaction to Idrial was not what the Gondorian was expecting. At first he was unsure of him...not wanting Idrial to get too close. it angered him...though he did not know why. his gaze drifted between the two of them, trying to distinguish what was there...if anything was. did he know her? Did she know him? He didnt get to think much about it however. Idrials words cut through his thoughts.

perhaps you should finish off the rest of the pack first. The she elf took a few steps closer, preparing for the fight as teh lone warg creapt closer to them, both men flanking either side of her. with in a blink of an eye, the filthy thing was barreling down upon them.

to be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please R & R.


	6. Wargs!

Lorrd of the Rings- Third Age X box Game

rated M due to violence, adult content, and sexual references and scenes.

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, OR THE THIRD AGE GAME...ETC ETC..ETC...

summary: Berethors journey begins, but what was left out of the game and what did we not see? ending is changed, since the games ending was lame.

Pairings: Berethor/Idrial, minor berethor/morwen, minor idrial/legolas

thank you for the reviews. they make me want to write chapters faster. lol. i'm glad that people are liking the story. i found that there are hardly any good third age fics out there. but im wondering if i should place in more lemon between berethor and idrial. or leave it for now...tell me what you think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter six: Wargs!

No more talk. Not when their scent was still fresh within the air. Who knew how many more of these disgusting creatures were lurking about. She for one did not want to find out. " We must not linger..or else.." she hardly had to finish her words.

" or else more wargs shall come. " the ranger added. He was experienced in hunting these creatures, knowing how they hunted themselves. It would not take much for them to find them. with a glance to one another, idrial and elegost nodded to one another. Leaving Berethor at the side lines, wondering once again what was happening.

The Gondorian did not need explaination. It was only common sense that these things would come back. There would be no protest from him, no matter how much he disliked how this, this lowly ranger was looking at Idrial. Taking up the rear, Berethor followed after the she elf and ranger, armour clashing against armour, resonating within the very air about him. Both he and the ranger had their swords at the ready. Though Berethor had to note that his was bigger, his sword that is. The rangers blade nothing more than a dagger. This little revalation produced a smug grin on his face.

" Look out! before us! " Elegost had caught sight of the foul beast running full tilt towards the three of them. sheathing his blade in his side holster, he drew his bow with incredible speed as he came skidding to holt within the loose gravel beneath his leather boots. Arrow in hand, Elegost drew back on the bow building enough tension from the string to shoot the arrow at incredible speed. Green eminated from the very core of his bow, activating his creature bane. before the others could react to the warg, he let the arrow slip from between his finger, imbedding itself deep in the hide of the warg. yet...it phased the warg very little.

The arrow only barely faultered the beasts charge. And with Idrial the closest to it, her witihn its sight, she was its prey. before she even had time to parry to the side, the beast was on her, sinking its claws witihin her arm. " gahhh!" she had only just managed to throw herself to the side, yet she was not fast enough to evade the reach of its filthy claws. seering pain erupted from the wound, blood seeping into her tunic." Idrial!" _that voice_...snapping her head back to its source, there she saw berethor bounding towards the warg, killer intent blazed across his face.

Everything had happened so fast. And these beasts. What incredible speed they possessed. He had every intent to end this things existance, but the moment he laid eyes on claws tearing through Idrials arm, red blurred his vision. How dare it...How dare it mare her flesh! Her perfection! " RRRAAAAA!" Adreneline shot through him, urging him forwards. Swiftly his blade came down at the Wargs shoulder, just as the stench of the beasts breath stunned him, saliva salivating from fangs hanging down from its jaw.

Even with her one arm now useless, idrial was not going to merely sit by and watch Berethor try to protect her. she had to help him. With the Wargs attention now directed towards the Gondorian, she took the Warg by suprise. Throwing her blade up witihn the air, a rush of water would come barreling towards its target. "BERETHOR OUT OF THE WAY!" she howlered right as the waters came crashing down. Barely he was able to launch himself to the side, landing hard on his left arm. luckily the armour took most of the fall, or else his arm would have been broken. Snapping his head up, one of Elegosts arrowed wizzed past his head by mere inches. A high pitched yelp flooded the ears of the Gondorian, practically definning him. The carcaus' heavy wet body thumped hard on the ground beside Berethor. If he had moved forward at all, he would have been crushed beneath it.

Seeing that his shot had killed the acursed beast, Elegost threw his bow high in the air, gaining a few spins to it before he caught it, placing it upon his back. "yah a ha!" he laughed, a smug grin on his face. " Bring on the wargs! i shall slay them all!" he jested, feeling very proud of himself for his new kill. Too bad he would have to leave it there to rot.

Idrial, knowing the warg was killed but hardly paying any heed to it, sheathed her dagger, using her free hand to clutched at her arm. glancing in berethors direction, she saw him on the ground..was he hurt? did the warg kill him? no...no she could not have that. _He must live...i can not fail him._ With those thoughts in mind, she ran to him, kneeling by his side. The moment she looked upon his face, she knew he was not dead. a small sigh of relief passed from her lips. " Are you alright...Gondorian." she had to fight the urge to call him by his name.

Leaning forward before getting up, berethor shook his head, regaining his he opened his eyes, there before him was Idrial, concern written upon her delicate features. _ why is she worried of me? she is the one that is injured. _ignoring her question, he quickly seized her by the shoulder, bringing her to her feet. " You are the one injured. we must find safety and tend to your wound." there was no questioning this, his voice was firm and unwavering.

i am so sorry that i haven't updated till now. When i first started this fic, i wasa really sick. so i had a lot of time on my hands. now everything is really busy, but i will try to find the time to write more. all the reviews help a lot. it makes me wanna write more. And im so glad that everyone is enjoying it. ill try to have some more lemon and fluffy parts :P the next chap i plan to for sure. But im also trying to keep to the game as much as possible.

R & R please ^^


	7. Emotions

Lorrd of the Rings- Third Age X box Game

rated M due to violence, adult content, and sexual references and scenes.

I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, OR THE THIRD AGE GAME...ETC ETC..ETC...

summary: Berethors journey begins, but what was left out of the game and what did we not see? ending is changed, since the games ending was lame.

Pairings: Berethor/Idrial, minor berethor/morwen, minor idrial/legolas

again, i know its been a long time since my last update. I've had a small case of writters block along with a very busy schedule. i apologise for this. so to make it up to you, here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy. oh, and reviews are always good. they truely do make me want to continue writting this fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
chapter 7 : Emotions

His sudden closeness; His sudden grasp about her shoulders shocked her. Idrial was once again consumed by his smell, locking her gaze with his own worry ladden eyes. Worry for her? It was merely a flesh wound. Nothing that would risk her life. Feeling more confused rather than uncomfortable, Idrial reassured him by placing a single palm upon his own. A simple smile and a nod of her head seemed more than enough for him, at least for now.

As much as she wished to protest against Berethors command, she knew herself to be useless until her wound was at least cleaned. How she had been so careless she knew not. It hadn't been a matter of her not being faster enough. Far from it. She should have been able to evade that attack with little effort. yet...she had not. Had her mind been so plagued with worry over the Gondorian...No, she could not have that. Her mission came first. It had to come first. With these treacherous thoughts running through her mind, Idrial quickly turned her back to Berethor and the Dunedain. This...this man, was starting to get to her. Something that was going to have to change. " We will seek shelter here." she firmly declared, hoping that the pain in her arm was not apparent through her voice.

Having placed his bow back within the holster upon his back, Elegost was ready to go. " we can not linger for long. These wargs will have smelt the blood from your wound. More will come." Maybe it was a little obvious, but it needed to be said. He had far more experience with these creatures than either of the two of them. He would be damned if he let their lack of knowledge ccost them their lives.

The helm of Berethor nodded towards Elegost. " yes...you are right. We must quickly cleanse Idrials wound and be on our way. " The two of them, a Gondorian and a Dunedain, followed the graceful steps of the sheelf. Not too far out of sight there looked to be an end to this winding mountain pass. The further the trio ran the closer they drew towards this cavern. Its shadowy entrance bringing them to a halt. The moment they stopped, the immediate chill within the air caught Berethor off gaurd. Had it truely been the constant running that had been keeping him warm? The cold seemed to effect Idrial very little, perhaps an elven ...thing? And Elegost. A slgiht chill wracked up his body, even through the warm clothing he adorned himself with. Really, Berethor was the least dressed for this type of weather. Who would have thought at the beginning of his journey he would end up running up the side of a mountain, in snow no less!

With trickle of blood running down the length of her arm, Idrial swung to the left side of the caverns dreary mouth. Her back scaled the rocky wall While berethor took to the opposite side of the entrance. She held her elven dragger at the ready, grasped only in her good hand. The Gondorian much the same. His long broad sword up at the ready.

" I shall make sure the cavern is secure. watch my back." slowly, Elegost edged into the cavern, losing himself to its darkness.

He could feel the blood pumping through his ears. The adrenylene surging through his veins. Quick shallow breaths caused his chest to rise and fall through his armour. Any moment one of those foul beasts could come charging out of their. He for one was going to be ready. From the corner of his eye, Berethor could see Idrial. Could see the condition that she was in. With his grip tightening upon the hilt of is sword, he couldn't help but grimace. If only he had been their sooner. if only he had been at her side the entire time. At that moment, Idrial let her shoulders and back slump considerably against the stone wall. " Idirial!" It mattered not if the wargs were alerted. It mattered not if it endangered Elegosts life. All that mattered was making sure that idrial was alright.

" Stay your position gondorian. " He was half way to her side when she managed to speak this, a sheen of sweat upon her brow.

" Too late now. " He breathed, already at her side. His armoured hand reached out to her, pulling her up from her good shoulder. " Your wound is bad, we must tend to it immediately. " Placing his sword back within its hilt, he took her wound arm in his armoured grasp, not asking for any permission from her. She would only deny him. Carefully he pulled the sleeve of her tunic up and away from the slashed area, though the blood had already caked on the fabric. Brows knit together in concern, he took out a small dagger from his side sheath. Bringing the sharp blade up to her arm, Idrial's hand came up to stop him.

" Gondorian...we must wait for Elegost. He may need our help. " Again...again she brought up Elegost. Ignoring her request, the Sharp tip of his blade bit into the fabric of her tunic, ripping it clean off revealing a nasty claw wound. Yet he was full of anger...why would she wish to help this ranger. This supposed dunedain. They knew nothing about him, yet she was so willing to call him by name.

" And what use would you be elf, with your arm in this condition." His eyes narrowed, stabbing the dagger back into its sheath. How dare she even think about him before her self...before himse....

His out burst caught her off gaurd, like most human emotions. Where his anger had come from, she knew minute concern was etched upon his face, worry even. A split second later there is hatred; anger; rage. Was he already that far gone? was her mission already a failure when it had only just begun?

she paused, not knowing how to respond. The she elf had to calm him down. Had to settle this anger. " Do you not remember Gondorian..." she repleid with a smile, placing the elegant dagger back into her holster. " I am an elf. We heal much faster than you Humans do. Especially when we possess the ability to heal such wounds." She could see the look of confusion on his face.

True he had seen her heal before, but knew very little about it. How was he to know this? Chanting under her breath, in a tongue he did not understand, a bright green light began to engulf Idrials hand. At first he thought something had gone wrong, wondering if he should stop her. But managed to restrain himself as she brought that palm up to her wound letting the green glowing light seep into the wound, healing as if it were never their if it were not for the blood trailing down her arm. Yet, he could see the toll it cost her.

" Idrial..." At that moment Elegost had chosen to emerge from the depths of the caverns.

" The way is clear. We must hurry."Standing there, he looked towards where Berethor was suppose to be and no longer was. Only to see him up close and personal with the she elf.

At once, Idrial snapped to attention. Pushing herself up off the stone ridge, she walked over towards the ranger. " No wargs?" It was clear that Elegost could see the rip from her sleeve, the feirce look within Berethors eyes, yet he had no time to make a remark. For Berethor had her by her elbow, drawing her into the caverns damp confines. " Gondorian...." Silence. Splashes of water at their feet bounched off the walls surrounding them " Gondorian....." she repeated once more. Until he abruptly came to a halt, pulling her down towards him. At first she had no idea what he was doing, but when she felt the damp cloth running over where her wound should have been...she knew. "

" Before anything, the blood must be removed. " Once more he dipped the torn fabric of her tunic into the small stream at their feet. Most likely the wargs source of water. More blood washed off at his second attempt, holding her arm gently close to his face in order to see within the dark.

" This is not nessessary Gondorian....I am capable of doing this myself. "

" Let me do this." There was nothing more said between them as Berethor continued to clean the blood from Idrials non existant wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please Read and Review ^^


End file.
